Doctor on the run
by kkbby69
Summary: Law has left the mafia and is now traveling as a doctor, running from his past that is still searching for him. during his travels he gets an interesting offer from an interesting patient. XboyxboyX don't own one piece, smut in later chapters, KiddxLaw (willing to take prompts if anyone has any requests for the next chapter)
1. heat stroke

Law was tired. The simplest way you could put it. He was tired of working for that pink man, he was tired of what he was forced to do, he was tired of the sleepless nights of guilt that came to him after each job, he was just tired. So he did what any man would do when they hate their job to the extent he did, he quit. Unfortunately, quitting the mafia was harder than just walking in and saying goodbye. For the lower status workers maybe, they were just told to keep quiet or die. But for Law, the top of his rank next to two, if he wanted to leave, it was through much struggle and most likely death. He knew this, so he said nothing. He just left, no words, no traces, nothing. This wouldn't be as bad as it is if it weren't for the fact that he took things he shouldn't have, including money and secret files. No one but him knew why he took the files, but everyone knew what Doflomingo would do to get them back.

So now Law was on the run, traveling from state to state, town to town, acting as a traveling doctor to earn money when he needed it. Little did he know this little act was going to change his life forever…

"Are you him?" an old man asked while grabbing on to Law's are desperately. "The miracle worker? Who can heal anyone?" Law cringed internally at the label, sure he helped a lot of people but he wouldn't consider himself a miracle worker, and no one could heal anyone.

"I am guessing there is someone in need of treatment?" he asked coolly, smoky eyes meeting the old mans as the man beamed with excitement and relief.

"Yes, please, help him. He was traveling through and he collapsed, we don't know him but he hasn't woken and the town is worried he may have something contagious." He explained. Law thought for a moment, having a good idea what happened. A traveler, apparently walking, came through this little Nevada desert in the middle of summer and collapsed. It wasn't hard to solve but he could check just to make sure.

"Take me to him." he replied as the man grabbed his arm and led him into a small tent they had set up around the collapsed man. "A tent?" he asked curious.

"We weren't sure what he had, so no one wanted to touch him" the man explained. Law felt that was both over kill and smart at the same time, considering the man in question may have some disease. He entered the tent and looked down at the man on the ground and almost immediately laughed. The red head was wearing a large coat, leather pants, black shirt, and had a metal arm. It was a wonder how he lived at all walking in the desert.

"Water and rags, and someone to help strip him." he stated. "Heat must have gotten to him, no worries, easy fix." The town's people got the water and rags, and after shooing some giddy girls away from peaking in the tent as Law stripped the man, putting him in some more suitable clothes, the town seemed content. He sat next to the bed, waiting for the man to wake up as he usually did. It was a few hours later, as the sun was setting that the red head groaned and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Law, jumping up in panic.

"Who the hell are you?!" he asked, surprising Law.

"It is not polite to ask a stranger for a name before giving your own" Law replied calmly, slightly amused by the man's behavior. That is until the man grabbed him by the throat and growled.

"Name!" he ordered. Law was unamused as he grabbed the wrist and pulled it off of his throat with slight difficulty. He would admit the man is strong, he even looked strong now that he paid attention.

"Trafalgar Law. And yours?" he asked, his voice not showing any of his annoyance.

"Eustice Kidd" he replied simply, cautiously eyeing the doctor. "Nice tattoos, you seem like you got a story." He grinned suddenly. Law just shrugged.

"I am just a doctor that helped you. Nothing more." Kidd laughed,

"Right. Well I guess I owe you, mister 'just a doctor'" at that moment he realized something was off. "Where's my clothes?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"I took them off you and put them on the table." He pointed to a small table where his supply bag sat on top of the clothes.

"Oh I see, a perverted doctor then, I think I know how to repay you then" Kidd grinned again. Law stared at him blankly.

"No. your clothes were heating you up to the point of a minor heat stroke, so I removed them to aid your recovery." He explained dully. Kidd sighed and grabbed his clothes,

"Well, I have to repay you don't i?" Law shrugged. "Then where are you going next?" again, Law shrugged. Kidd groaned, "Well I don't know either, how bout we travel together till I repay you." Law was about to protest but the red head made up his mind. "Right, then I'll get dressed and we'll be on our way." He picked up his clothes and knocked over Law's medical bag, its contents spilling as a gun fell out as well. "tch, just a doctor my ass." He looked to Law and smirked. "Could tell from your eyes, let me guess, on the run?" Law glared and picked up his bag, rearranging its contents and tucking the gun away.

"I believe it is rude to invade someone's privacy, Eustice-ya" he stated, his voice slightly strained from annoyance. Kidd smirked,

"Says the one who stripped me while I slept. You know, you sound more and more like a hypocrite _doctor_." He smirked and pointed to the tattoo on the others arm, "I've seen that. Mafia I think, only high ranks got it right? If you're on the run, I have a good guess from who. And you are in luck doc, I just so happen to be a skill assassin. How about I guard you in your travels as repayment for my life?" Law sighed, not too happy about the arrangement but could tell the others mind was set.

"Fine. Just don't cause me troubles, I'm not the surgeon of death for no reason." He warned with a glare. Kidd just smiled and nodded.

"So where to next?" he asked as he put his tight leather pants back on, facing away from the doctor. 'hm, not bad looking, maybe I could use his company' Law thought to himself.

"You will see when we get there" he answered simply, looking away from the other. Kidd smirked inwards, feeling the others gaze. This was going to be a fun trip.


	2. his arm

"Doctor! I'm dying!" Law sighed and shook his head.

"You're just hot Eustice-ya" the second he said that he internally groaned at the response he knew he'd get,

"Well thanks doc, but I didn't know being sexy caused death~" he was about to reach around laws waist only to be pushed off,

"The next town is close. We should hurry." He stated plainly as he walked faster towards the bustling town. It had been two days since they left the last town, and as much as Law hated to admit it, Kidd was probably right, they were going to die if they didn't reach town soon. With that thought in mind Law built up his speed into a full run, only to have things blackout around him as he felt hot sand hit his face, and Kidd's voice in the distance.

Laws head hurt, his body ached, and his mouth was so dry the dirt in his mouth didn't even form into mud. He sat up slowly and saw Kidd sitting in a chair next to him. "You know doc, you got some weird ass people after you. Tell me, you know a big guy that has food stuck to his face?" Law froze at the description.

"Vergo" he stated simply.

"Yeah, him. He was a pain in the ass. Came out of freaking nowhere. You're lucky I was there cause the guy had the weirdest face, like he was about to feast on you for dinner or some shit. Perverted ass mafia guys. Anyways I killed him for you. Wasn't easy. Which means I was right, you were high rank weren't you?" law sat up and leaned against the wall behind the bed he was on. 'Wait' he thought for a second and looked around,

"Where are we?" he asked, completely ignoring the question. Kidd fumed,

"Don't fucking ignore me!" he yelled and stood up, towering over Law. He just smirked at how easy it was to rile up the other.

"You could be right, but on the other hand you could just be weaker than him" he smirked as the others face turned red with anger.

"I just saved your ass, I wouldn't piss me off if I were you" he growled lowly. Law just sighed and raised his arms in defeat. "Fine, but where are we?" he asked again.

"The town we were close to had a makeshift hospital. They were happy to take you in, mister 'miracle worker'" he chuckled at the name. Law groaned,

"I really wish they would stop calling me that." Kidd chuckled and sighed,

"Well hurry up, they invited us to dinner and I'm starved" Law couldn't help but chuckled and nod. Then he froze in place,

"Where are my clothes?" he asked, slightly nervous of the answer. Kidd just grinned,

"They were dirty. And so were you, so while you slept I stripped you and bathed you" Law blushed deeply and tried to calm down as he ran his hand through his hair,

"Where is my hat?" he asked as he tried to ignore the blush.

"That was the filthiest out of all your clothes, its out hanging dry" Kidd explained and smirked, climbing in bed with Law, "hope you're not in a hurry to get dressed, I quite enjoyed the view" Kidd grinned even further as he saw the blush deepen on the other. He loved messing with the others head, "besides, now you owe me for saving your life~" at this law pushed him away,

"As I recall, I saved your life first, so we are even" he reasoned, willing down the blush that was now a faded pink. Kidd just huffed,

"How about this, after each guy I save you from, from now on, you owe me a favor of my choosing." He grinned as Law contemplated.

"Seems fair, but if in the process of trying to save me I save you, no favor" Law felt like he was going to regret this decision later but ignored the feeling as his stomach growled. A lady came in and blushed at laws appearance. Law just smirked at her, "hello. Is there something you need?" he asked politely. Kidd glared and clenched his fists. Why was Law being so nice to her? Why did he care? He stood up abruptly and shoved past the girl. Both the girl and Law watched after him shocked.

"Um, I'm here to say that the dinner is done, and to ask if you can look at my grandma. She is sick and at her age we worry" she looked away shyly.

"Once I finish eating I will be happy to take a look at your grandmother." He smiled at her and she hugged him,

"Thank you" she grinned and left the tent. Law stood up and wrapped the blanket around his waist, walking out of the tent to grab his clothes hanging on the line. He looked across the road and noticed Kidd at a bar drinking alone. He chuckled to himself as he noticed many people in the bar feared him. 'Really, he's big and has weird hair, but that's no reason to fear the oaf' he found himself thinking. His shirt was still damp so he put on his pants and walked over to the bar, sitting next to Kidd.

"The dinner is ready, you should be at least a little sober when we go." Kidd looked over and let his eyes travel down the others chest. Law was lean but the muscles were apparent, and tattoos covered most of his skin. His eyes widened as he recognized one of the symbols.

"Joker" he stated simply and law tensed, crossing his arms over his tattoo. "Really? You could have warned me. Any old mafia is one thing, but joker? We need to get weapons while we are here." law looked at him surprised,

"You still want travel with me knowing this is who's after me?" he asked dumbfounded. Kidd nodded.

"I've run into him a couple times. Nicknamed him flamingo until he beat the shit out of me. Had a grudge on him since. I've gotten stronger, so I'll make him pay for the arm he took" Law sighed,

"It won't be easy" he warned. Kidd just smiled at him,

"You underestimate me" he smirked and leaned into Law's ear, "just so you know, when I take him down, that'll be one big favor you'll owe me" Law blushed but nodded.

"We should get to that dinner" he stood up and walked out as Kidd watched the others ass as he walked. 'He doesn't even realize what he does to me' he thought to himself as he walked after him.


	3. first favor

As law walked into the city hall where the dinner was supposed to be held, he was about to apologize for being late until he realized the room was empty. Kidd ran into him expecting to make a big entrance and was about to cuss at law until he realized it too. The doors shut behind him and locked.

"Shit" Kidd muttered before taking Laws arm and pulling him behind him protectively. Law sighed,

"Don't, despite what you think I am capable of defending myself." He glared at the other. A woman stepped out from the kitchen and smiled,

"Trafalgar. You know field work isn't usually my thing, but you put us in a very difficult situation. Why don't you just come back? Joker is willing to look past this if you just hand over the files and come back without any more hassle." She walked up to him but Kidd stood between them.

"Lady, I don't think it's that easy anymore. From what I know, Doflomingo isn't that generous" he pushed her away and glared. She sighed and swung a dagger at him, aiming for his throat. He dodged and grabbed her wrist with his metal arm and threw her against a wall. "Sloppy. Worse than Vergo. Not much of a fighter are you?" he smirked and lunged at her, his fist hitting the wall as he dodged and sliced his calf. She smirked at him.

"No, unfortunately I don't get sent out much, but don't think I can't fight." She twirled the dagger in her hand and sliced his chest. He didn't flinch and just grinned.

"not that I don't like it rough, but you really aren't my type" his metal hand opened and a knife slid through, "anticlimactic I know, but I haven't been gun shopping for a while so I guess ill just slice you in half" he lunged at her again and drove the knife through her shoulder. She screamed and glared at him, aiming her dagger at his throat. It stabbed his metal hand and he broke the blade as he closed his hand around it. He stabbed her stomach and pulled the knife upwards until it reached her throat. Law watched in amazement and horror as Kidd's arm was painted as red as his hair. The woman collapsed to the floor. Kidd grinned and turned back to law, "got anymore coming? Cause I'm kinda disappointed with how easy this was." Law just leaned on the door and sighed,

"She was his secretary and secret lover. I don't think the next one will be easy when he finds out you killed both his most valuable people while protecting his 'prized possession'." He internally gagged at the title. Kidd just laughed and in Laws opinion the man looked insane while his body was covered in blood and he stood laughing like nothing was wrong. "You're injured. Let me treat the wounds" he went up to the other and inspected the wound on his chest. Kidd smirked and leaned down to his ear,

"When can I expect the favor you owe me?" Law glared and dug a finger into the wound, making the other flinch lightly,

"Your wounds, Eustice-ya" he stated coldly.

"Yeah yeah, just hurry up would you. I already have an idea what to ask you to do" law tilted his head,

"Let me guess, buy some weapons for you or something? You could use some new clothes if you want those instead" Kidd laughed loudly,

"Sure, something like that" he grinned down at the other as Law just sighed. After stopping the bleeding and ripping his shirt a little as a makeshift bandage, he looked to the locked door and glared. He took Kidd's knife and went to the door, slicing around the hinges with ease and letting the door fall. "Pretty good with a knife" Kidd commented. Law shrugged,

"I prefer swords" he answered honestly. The town was outside, standing in a crowd looking surprised by the other two walking out. Kidd fumed and he strode to the people.

"You sold us out!" he yelled. They flinched as a man spoke up,

"They offered us money. So much money none of us even heard of such numbers. And you…you're wanted! In addition to the money they said we could keep your body to turn in and get a reward, we could treat our sick and rebuild our town. You aren't supposed to be alive!" Kidd growled and took the man by the throat.

"You sold us out. And where I come from, that is the most dishonorable thing you can do. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you and burn this entire town down!" law put his hand on the others shoulder,

"Let them be. When Joker finds out we lived, he'll take it out on them anyways." Kidd grunted and threw the man away from him.

"Fine. Let's go" he glared at all of the people before storming away. Law stopped and looked back at the people.

"I would have healed as many of you as I could." He stated simply, specifically looking at the woman and her grandmother before walking with Kidd.

After a few hours of walking they found a rundown motel. The woman at the check in desk looked at Kidd suspiciously and slipped a note to law asking if he needed her to call the cops. He chuckled and shook his head, taking the key to their room. He still didn't understand why people feared Kidd so much. Sure the man was covered in blood at the moment but really he was more annoying than scary. 'Annoying, deranged, tall, sexy, and slightly childish, but not scary' he thought to himself. He stopped dead in his tracks, 'sexy? Since when did I think that? I mean sure he's good looking but sexy?' he sighed and shook his head. 'I'm just tired' he reasoned to himself.

"Yo! Hurry up! I'm freezing out here!" Kidd yelled. 'Yes, definitely annoying' he thought to himself before jogging up next to Kidd and unlocked the door. Kidd smirked and grabbed laws wrist, pulling him into the room. "Time for that favor" he whispered into laws ear.

"There are no shopping places around here Eustice-ya." He stated as he pushed the other away. Kidd just chuckled and shook his head.

"That's not what I want." Law looked at him confused before Kidd slid his hand down to the button of his pants. Law let a slight blush dust his cheeks.

"No no no, not happening" he shook his head as Kidd laughed.

"The deal was any favor." He unbuttoned his panted and lightly pushed Law onto the bed. "And the favor I ask is just a small one." He leaned into laws ear, letting his hot breath blow against it. "Suck me" his voice whispered huskily. Law shivered and Kidd grinned when he heard him swallow thickly.

"Fine. Get off me." He stated coolly but his blush deepened. Kidd grinned and rolled off him, sitting on the edge of the bed. Law got on his knees and ran his hands up the others thighs, nudging the already apparent bulge in the others pants as he grabbed the zipper with his teeth. Kidd gasped a little, not expecting the odd way off undoing his pants but didn't complain as law reached his hand inside his boxers, pulling out his length and licking the tip experimentally. Kidd bit his lip and watched as the doctor teased the base, lightly licking a surprisingly sensitive spot on the underside.

"Fuck, Law, stop teasing" he groaned and Law looked up at him innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about~" Kidd glared down at him, 'that little fucking tease' he thought to himself before his thoughts were cut short as law suddenly took all of his length down his throat.

"Holy shit law~" he moaned and thrust his hips. Law gagged slightly but the tightening of the others throat made Kidd moan louder. Law swirled his tongue around the base and hollowed his mouth to suck roughly while bobbing his head quickly. Just as Kidd was about to cum Law stopped. "Damn it what are you doing? Don't stop I was so close!" he groaned and law just smirked.

"You said suck, you never said for how long. My jaw is tired. Think I'm going to sleep" he lied and laid back down in the bed. Kidd gaped at him,

"wha-wait-but-BASTARD FINISH ME OFF!" he yelled and law just chuckled,

"Careful Eustice-ya, you will wake our neighbors" he shushed him and rolled over on the bed.

"Damn tease" Kidd grumbled and went to the bathroom to finish himself off. It only took a couple strokes before he came, moaning Laws name. 'Next time law, trust me you won't be getting off that easy' he thought as he started thinking of his next favor, exactly how to word if so there would be no loopholes for law to slip through like a snake.

* * *

**hello! thanks for the reviews and favs, im not totally sure what to say lol this is my first one piece fic and im glad people are liking it. I am open to suggestions or promps if anyone is interested. please keep reviewing, it inspires me and lets me know my writing doesn't totally suck ^^**


	4. Vegas

The next morning Law woke to Kidd shaking him. He groaned and looked at the old clock on the wall, almost expecting to be back in his room until he saw the dark wallpaper that threatened peel back, revealing the wall behind its rough and horrible past. "Eustice-ya, it is 5 am" he glared at the oddly cheerful man. "Oh god what did you do?" he asked suddenly after taking note the change in the others behavior.

"Nothing, just got some coffee." He laughed a little, "Haven't had caffeine in so long, wonder why I ever stopped, its amazing stuff." He jumped on the bed and bounced a little.

"I think you are having a reaction to it. No more caffeine." He stated simply.

"What reaction? Feeling amazing? That's the best reaction ive had since I discovered vodka and Saki" he laughed loudly. "Anyways, we should get going early. Flamingo is probably hot on your trail. Need to put space between us. Unless, of course, you want me to save you some more and let me have some more favors~" he smirked and Law sighed,

"let's go. Next town we are buying clothes and weapons. You look filthy, and so do i." Kidd nodded and stood.

"I need some guns anyways. Knives aren't really my forte" law nodded and opened the door.

"Been a while since I saw the sun rise like this." Kidd stood next to him and looked at the sky.

"What exactly was your role with him? He seems to want you back pretty bad" law stiffened and walked away.

"Let's get going, before it gets too hot."

"Nice talk" Kidd sighed sarcastically as he followed the other. They walked down the dirt road for a few hours, the sun was high in the sky as the heat blazed down on them. "Doctor!"

"I know, stop saying you're dying. I'm getting tired of your voice" law sighed and grinned as he saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Las Vegas' "besides, we are about to come to the best town we've been to so far." Kidd grinned,

"Booze ahead!" he yelled and ran ahead, making law groan and run after him. Once in the town law grabbed Kidd's wrist.

"We are here for clothes, weapons, and food. Nothing more nothing less." He warned and Kidd grinned,

"Don't worry, I know this place like the back of my hand." He grabbed laws hand and led him down an alley, then knocked on a door, twice, waited a second and knocked two more times. A large man opened the door and smiled at Kidd.

"Long time no see. Thought you died. Who's the squirt?" he asked, motioning to law.

"The one who saved me from dying. We need to hide out for a little, restock" the man nodded and moved aside to let the two pass. They went down some stairs for a few minutes. Law wondered for a second how many more left until the narrow hallway opened up to an entire city, lit by red lanterns on the ceiling. "Welcome to my home" Kidd patted his shoulder. "We're all alike, no one will sell us out here, not even to someone as powerful as flamingo." He assured and led law to a booth with guns and knives laid out on the counter. Kidd picked up a handgun and cocked it.

"You got good tastes son. That's brand new on the market. Altered from different guns to enhance different aspects, it is silent because of this piece, light because of this barrel, 10 rounds per clip, easy clip change, scattershot capable, 500 meter range, and its holster is not only included for free, but you can choose the color" law stared at the gun and wondered how much of it was true.

"How much?" Kidd asked with a straight face, trying to hide his excitement.

"Right to the point. Well for this, it is very special. 20 million." He smiled at Kidd.

"That better mean pennies" he glared as the man shook his head.

"dol-" before the man could speak law put some cash on the table, making just about every shop in the area turn to look at him.

"There is 100 million. Give him whatever he needs" he stated coolly.

"o-of course sir. I haven't seen you around here before, what is your name?" he asked innocently.

"Isn't relevant. Just hurry up" Kidd grinned and took the gun,

"red." He stated simply and the man nodded.

"And I'll take that shot gun" he pointed to a double barrel shot gun. "and that sniper. How much I got left?"

"60 million."

"That and that, oooh that is nice~" he grinned at the weapons piled up

"1 million."

"Alright, think I'm done here." Kidd grinned, "thanks sweetie~" Law sighed,

"Clothes" Kidd nodded and walked over to a large store.

"This is like the mall down here. You want clothes? Don't mind if someone may or may not have died by suspicious circumstances in them? Here ya go" he grinned like a kid in a candy store.

"Spending limit is 100 mil" Law stated. Kidd's jaw dropped, "wait, ok what? How much money do you have?"

"People are very thankful to a 'miracle worker'" he smirked and Kidd laughed,

"Well lucky for us." He went straight to the leather section. Law went to the jeans and looked over his shoulder as he pulled out a pair of tight black skinny jeans and smirked. 'Wonder how far until he cracks.' He bought a few outfits, all with tight jeans and a leather jacket and bought them all. Kidd came back and saw him with the bag, giving it little thought as he bought his new wardrobe of leather and secret pockets and gun holders. Law scoffed.

"Trying to compensate?" he smirked at the other. Kidd chuckled,

"After last night, you know how little I need to compensate" Law blushed and rolled his eyes as they left. "I know a good buffet place around the corner. Ever eat white tiger before? Its amazing served cold" law shrugged.

"I'll eat anything but bear" he stated as they walked in. an old woman came up to them,

"Such a cute couple! You get private booth yes? Yes." She smiled and law stuttered.

"n-no we aren't"

"Oh no, no worry, private, no worry" she ushered them into a room with no windows and one solid door. "We come take order in 15 minute. Be fast" she smiled and shut the door

"whoa, they have a bed in here" Kidd grinned and sat on the bed, "you know, if I hadn't shown you this place wed be in trouble, that counts as saving you~" law scoffed

"No it doesn't. Kill a guy that'll count as saving." He looked at the bed and sighed, trying to ignore how comfortable it looked. 'This is going to be a long night' Kidd saw the tired look the other had and smiled,

"You can nap till she comes back. Ill order for you" law thought about it for a minute and nodded.

"Fine. Wake me up when the food gets here" he crawled on the bed and fell asleep quickly. When he woke up there was food on the ground and the room was trashed, but most of all Kidd was gone as well. 'Shit'


	5. the best

Law burst out of the room expecting to see the people who sold them out, but instead saw Kidd sitting on a pile of bodies while eating a piece of pizza.

"oi, was wondering when you were going to get up. Turns out these people here are with the Chinese mafia. Didn't even know they had a mafia" he laughed. "Don't worry. They didn't come for you, I guess they were tryin to rob us. Didn't work out." He grinned and law groaned.

"This means we have to leave doesn't it?"

"Nah, shit like this happens all the fuckin time down here. If anything it means our meals are free and we can sleep in that room till tomorrow." Law sighed relieved and sat on the old woman's body from earlier.

"Well, I guess its fine then." He was about to lecture the other on getting his new clothes dirty when he noticed him smirking. "What?"

"I saved you, again."

"It wasn't do-"

"Doesn't matter. Never said I had to save you from him and his men alone. If I weren't here you'd be robbed of everything and possibly killed" Kidd interrupted and law glared at him.

"Fine. But I told you not to underestimate me. They wouldn't have killed me." Kidd laughed so hard his eyes were tearing up.

"Fuck man, you slept through the fight, I threw a guy on the bed and you didn't wake up. For a second I thought they poisoned you while I was out pissing. Came back and found them going through our shit. Lucky I kept a few guns on me. Oh and some of the guys had some so now I have a few more. Low grade shit but it works in a pinch I guess" he shrugged and finished his pizza. "There's some on the table over there if you want to eat." Just then laws stomach growled and he nodded.

"So, what's the favor this time?" he asked with a mouthful of pizza. He normally had better manners but 3 days without food can make one pretty hungry. Kidd grinned at him and lifted some ropes.

"You get tied to the bed and let me do anything I want." Law looked at the ropes horrified and shook his head.

"No. if you come near me with those I will not hesitate to kill you" he warned darkly.

"I believe a friend once told me, 'don't underestimate me'" he mimicked laws voice.

"I don't give a damn. Tying up is a hell no. I will slice you and sew your limbs back where they don't belong. Like I said when we first met, they don't call me the surgeon of death for nothing" he glared darkly, making Kidd shiver.

"Alright alright. Rope out. But you will allow me to do whatever I wish for the night." He smirked and law blushed.

"Fine, but if I don't like something I will hurt you." Kidd nodded and smiled,

"Eat up doc, you'll need your energy." He walked into the room, "I'll wait." Law nodded and waited for the door to close. 'He must be stupid' he grabbed a few pieces of pizza and walked out of the building. 'Never cared for pizza. Wonder what I can find around here.' he walked down the road that looked like the main road. He passed a few shops, weapons and drugs and such. But nothing caught his eye until he saw a sword. It was huge, made of the same light and flexible material as most surgical tools and sharpened to such a point it could cut a grain of sand in the air.

"How much" he asked the man at the stall.

"60 million." He stated simply. Law took out some cash and put it on the table. "hoho, big man here huh? And here I thought you were just brought in as a prostitute."

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Oh sorry, it's just when a man as famous as Kidd brings in a nice piece of candy like you, it's usually a prostitute." He sighed, glad that was all the man meant.

"Well I'm not. Actually kind of avoiding him. Stupid man thinks ill bend over for him." The man laughed.

"You would be the first not to. I can't even count how many people he's brought in." this statement made law feel a sharp twinge in his stomach.

"Oh. Well I guess I always have been different." He forced a smile and took the weapon, going into a small coffee shop to hide out.

* * *

Kidd groaned, "How much can he eat?" he got up and stormed out the door. "Would you hu-"his eyes widened as he realized law wasn't there. "Damn it!" he ran out of the building and went down a street, hoping to find the other quickly. 'God what if flamingo got him? I should have watched him better, I shouldn't have been distracted, what if-'his thoughts cut off when he saw a stand selling surgical things as weapons. '_I'm not called the surgeon of death for nothing' _laws words rung in his head and he grinned, coming up to the man. "Where is he?" the man chuckled,

"He ditched you didn't he? He said he was avoiding you" Kidd grinned at the other and pointed his gun at him,

"Where"

"C-coffee shop. Two shops down to the left" the man quickly spoke and Kidd ran to the shop, seeing law sitting alone at a table. He walked in and glared at the other.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I was worried sick! What if flamingo came? How would you pro-"law slammed the tip to the sword on the table, the blade lightly grazing the others hair just enough to clip the ends off.

"I told you, don't underestimate me, Eustice-ya. I just went on an errand." He stated coldly as he sipped his coffee.

"Errand my ass. The guy at the stall told me what you said. Avoiding me? Really?" he sat at the table and groaned. "It's time we talked. Why no ropes, why avoiding?" he looked law in the eye seriously. Law sighed and looked away,

"I was the best. I just needed to train a little before being able to take Vergos place. But Doflamingo didn't want that. He wanted to keep me as an underling. Not to train me, but to have power over me. When he ordered, I did. Anything, everything. No matter how demining and humiliating." He admitted to the other, not wanting to get into detail. Kidd growled, suddenly feeling protective of the other.

"Buy me a drink" he stated after a few moments of silence.

"What?" law looked at him confused.

"That's the favor. Buy me a drink" he smiled at the other innocently. Law nodded, not sure what to think. His chest felt heavy as he felt himself avoiding eye contact with the other. Kidd watched him closely, noticing his body tensing slightly. 'Alright, I may have a couple feelings for him. This is either really bad or really good. I can't do this. I shouldn't. Getting attached to anything, anyone, is the biggest don't in the assassins handbook. But…damn it I need to stop thinking' law noticed the internal conflict with the other and smiled. 'Such an open book. Let's mess with him a little' he thought and smiled at him.

"So. I hear you bring a lot of people with you." Kidd tensed and nearly choked on his coffee.

"Um, yeah sometimes. You know, fans and such." He explained nervously.

"Oh. Fans. You have attracted quite a fan crowd. From what I was told, they tend to have the same…intentions" he stated coolly and looked him in the eye. Kidd squirmed in his seat.

"I-I uh, I've never noticed. Hey this is really good coffee isn't it? Never seen this place before its nice" he smiled, trying to change the subject.

"Yes it is good coffee. So you never noticed that all of your 'fans' asked for money after having sexual relations with you?" Kidd nearly spit out his coffee.

"R-right. That…look that was more of a pass time-"

"People think I'm another one of your 'fans'" law cut him off, frowning at him seriously. Kidd looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"Well you aren't, that's all that matters" he stated and got up, "let's go back to the room" he said as he sped out of the shop. Law chuckled and walked after him. 'Cute'

* * *

**alright another chapter down. im honestly not sure how long this story will be, or how itll end. still open to prompts if anyone has ideas ^^ please review, I love reading the reviews**


	6. truth or dare

Once they were at their room Law flopped on the bed and sighed. Kidd glanced over at him nervously and sat on the edge of the bed. Law held back a smirk as he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

"So! How ya doin?" he asked awkwardly. Law couldn't help but laugh at the man's nervousness.

"I am fine eustice-ya. Is there something you want to tell me or did you lose your charm just because?" Kidd grinned at him,

"I had charm? You thought I was charming! Oh law~" Law frowned and backed up on the bed but Kidd had already jumped on him, hugging him tightly.

"o-off, eustice-ya I can't breathe!" he tried and failed to push him away as the man had a death grip on him. "Just say what you were going to before would you?!" he yelled finally. Kidd let go and sat in front of him with a suddenly serious face.

"So I was thinking earlier-"

"Don't do that you'll malfunction" Law interrupted, gaining a smack to the back of his head.

"Shut up. So anyways, I was thinking we could play truth or dare while we wait for a safe time to get out of here." he smiled at Law's confused face.

"Truth or dare? Really? You wouldn't like playing that with me, my dares are extreme" he warned and smirked, knowing the other would take that as a challenge. As expected Kidd glared at him and huffed.

"My dares are worse I can guaranty you that. So we playin?" he smirked and Law sighed, nodding. "Great! So I'll start. Truth or dare?" Law held back a laugh at how childish it was for two grown men to play truth or dare, but just let it go.

"dare." He stated simply and nearly took it back at the grin he received from the other.

"I dare you to take off your shirt" Law sighed and shook his head. No creativity at all. He did so, taking it off slowly to tease the other and threw it across the room.

When he looked back up Kidd was eyeing his chest like it was a piece of meat in the middle of a vegetarian dinner buffet. Law just smirked and leaned back, letting his muscles move under his skin as he changed positions.

"Truth or dare eustice-ya" he asked, making sure his voice was smoother than normal to catch the other off guard. It worked as a blush spread across the others face, tinting his skin nearly as red as his hair.

"Oh, um, dare" he pried his eyes away from the others chest, licking his suddenly dry lips. 'We barely started and he has me going damn it. Fucking sexy doctor and his little damn mind games, he won't win this time' he thought to himself with renewed determination.

"Bottom for me the next favor you get." He stated calmly, almost innocently if it weren't for the knowing smirk playing itself on his lips. Kidd gaped at him silently for a couple seconds before blowing up.

"Like hell I'm going to bottom you little shit!" he screamed and Law just chuckled,

"Don't tell me you are giving up already?" he asked making Kidd stop and stare at him in silence again. He sighed and nodded,

"Fine, I'll do it. But afterwards you are going to be so sore you won't walk for a week you damn perverted doctor!" Law just chuckled,

"You are the one who decided which direction this game was taking, I just followed your lead." He stated calmly. Kidd's face turned bright red and looked away, huffing in anger.

"Truth or dare" he grumbled, still looking away. Law thought for a moment, deciding if teasing him by saying truth was best or if having more fun with dares was best. After a few seconds of thought and a very anxious red head later, he decided.

"dare." He smiled at the other challengingly. Kidd grinned at the other, pulling out some red hair dye from his shopping bag. "Oh, so red isn't natural?" he asked suddenly curious. During his close encounter with the others nether regions he noticed he was red down there as well. So did he dye that hair too? The thought made him want to laugh.

"Dye your hair red. So when we are out people will see that we match." For a second Kidd really wanted to say 'and know you belong to me' but figured to cut that part out, not sure if the doctor was keen on being owned. Law looked between him and the hair dye, thinking it over.

"My hair is too dark, the red won't take." He excused, happy he was able to get out of that.

"My hair is naturally jet black. This is the only brand that was able to color it. Trust me, it will take." He smirked, shooting down the doctors hopes.

'Alright, then I will have to dye it back afterwards.' Law thought to himself and took the box of hair dye. He went to the bathroom and started mixing the ingredients. Kidd walked in and chuckled at the mess the doctor made.

"You aren't used to this are you? Here give me the stuff." He took the bottles and packets, carefully mixing them in the right order, knowing the process by heart by now. Law watched him nervously and considered running again, but knew that would be admitting defeat to the prideful man. Then a thought occurred to him,

"Is this why you had me take off my shirt?" he asked curiously. The other just grinned,

"Yep. You are the one who thought I was being perverted, pervert doctor" he teased, making Law glare at him. "I guess those thoughts are common for you aren't they? Not surprising, considering how good I am in bed" he continued, grinning at the blush that spread across the doctor's face.

He finished mixing the dye and tilted Laws head down, running his finger across the back of his scalp. Law froze and bit his lip, not wanting the other to know about his slight hair grabbing fetish. Kidd started pouring the dye on his roots, careful not to pull on the hair. He didn't realize his gentleness was starting to frustrate Law.

"You know, my head isn't a delicate flower like yours, you don't have to be so gentle." He stated simply, trying to make sure the other didn't catch on to why he said it. Kidd chuckled, knowing exactly what the other was talking about. When his friends introduced him to dying his hair he noticed the same thing.

"I know, but we don't want you getting turned on now do we?" he laughed when he saw the doctors blush. After a few minutes Laws hair was completely covered in red dye. "Now just to wait for 15 minutes. We can continue our game while we wait." He suggested and Law nodded.

"Truth or dare" he asked like ritual.

"Truth" Kidd decided, wanting to change things up.

"Ok…where are you from?" he asked, the only question that came to mind. He cussed at himself silently for such a stupid question but just let it go.

"Oakland California. I grew up in the ghetto so I learned to defend myself at an early age. Got in a gang but after a few years I left. Turns out I have a knack for fighting and killing, so this guy recruited me a while back. Wound up killing him and going off on my own as an assassin for hire. I'm one of the best, but I need to get better to fight Doflomingo. That fucker killed my brother, then took my arm, so I hope he comes to get you personally." He explained, not realizing he was rambling on about his life but Law didn't mind. It gave him a new view on the man, and he kind of liked it. It was silent for a moment until Law spoke up,

"I can help you kill him if you want. I was one of the best in his place, so it's not like I can't at least wear him down." He offered and Kidd just smiled warmly at him.

"Nah, I got in this to protect you, I'm not about to ask you to put yourself in harm's way because of me. Now get up, it's time to wash out the dye." He smiled and turned on the water, "rinse till it runs clear ok?" Law nodded and started taking off his pants but realized Kidd was watching. He quickly pushed the other out the door and locked it. All he heard was laughing on the other side and sighed.

* * *

**alright so this is what I call a filler chapter. I needed to update but I wasn't sure how to transition into the next day so I did this. if anyone has prompts for the next chapter go ahead and ask and I might write the next chapter based on your prompt. if not ill just write it myself. thanks for reading and please review, I love my reviews ^^**


End file.
